


Blamin' It All On The Nights On Broadway

by MollyKillers



Series: How Nick and Mike fell in love [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, Broadway, Canon Injuries Mentioned, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Domestic Fluffy Barisi, Dorisi brotp, Dorks in pre love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Pre Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mike Dodds Lives, More so Sonny but still, Moulin Rouge References, Slight barisi playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: When Sonny drags Mike to a Broadway show he thinks the night will be boring.That is until intermission when he meets a handsome stranger at the bar who he can lament with.Turns out said cute man just happens to be Sonny's old partner.Adorableness ensues
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: How Nick and Mike fell in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Blamin' It All On The Nights On Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how happy I am that more people are finally shipping these two!!! I've loved domaro (or as I first called them Adodds lol) for so long and I had this slightly plotted out for a while but no one shipped them so I just kinda forgot about it, but when I saw people on twitter finally loving them I just had to dust it off and write this! I just love them so as like Barisi they are idiots but unlike barisi they are not law educated they are just idiots haha. I've never written Nick before and I've only written Mike a little so if they seem a little off thats on me, but I hope you still love it regardless! :)
> 
> Title taken from that classic Bee Gee's song Nights on Broadway

“Pwease Mike?!?” Sonny whined putting on his biggest and bestest puppy dog eyes as he looked down at his best friend/sergeant “I just know you’ll have fun”.

Mike shook his head as he put down his latest file in order to give his full attention to his best friend “Sonny I already said no. I don’t wanna go to some musical thingy with you”.

“Whyyyy?” Sonny whined out pouting like a kid in a toy store whose mother just told him he could only get one thing so he’d have to put something back.

Mike chuckled at his best friend’s antics “because I don’t like musicals. You of all people should know that”.

Sonny shook his head “liar!” he said pointing a finger at the other man “I know for a fact you liked seeing Groundhog’s Day with us, and that was a musical!”.

Mike let out an exasperated sigh as he sat back in his chair “okay you got me on that one, but it’s a show based off a Bill Murray movie so of course I liked it”.

Sonny laughed in triumph “see you like musicals, also the lead actor was H. O. T. hot!”.

Mike shook his head and laughed “you are definitely not wrong, but that still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t wanna go with you tonight”.

Sonny let out a quiet ‘ugh’ as he paced in front of the sergeant's desk. 

“Why don’t you take your soulmate?” Mike suggested as if that wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world to do as he slightly motioned with his hands towards the precinct door “we both know you would have a much better time with him then me anyway”.

Sonny flopped into Mike’s side chair with a loud hump “that was our original plan but then stupid Buchanan and stupid Rita, don’t tell her I called her stupid, roped Rafi into a meeting with them and McCoy and he just can’t get out of it”.

Mike sighed out an understanding sigh “that sucks dude”.

Sonny nodded “it totally sucks!” he whined. “I’ve been wanting to see this production of Moulin Rouge since it was announced! I mean I make no secret of how much I love Aaron Tveit, and from the video of him singing Come What May alone I just knew he would be sensational in this!”. He lightly sighed as he looked at the ground “Rafi tried so hard to get us decent tickets and now he can’t go and I really don’t wanna go alone”.

Mike could feel his resolve cracking at Sonny’s sad impassioned story.

“Please please please go with me Mikey!” Sonny began to beg again. “It can be a total bro’s night since Liv already said she’s letting us all off early. I’ll even buy you the most expensive drink you can think of at the theater during intermission”. Sonny slid out of his chair and dropped to his knees “just please go with me!”. He put on his puppy dog eyes again “please please please Mike, I’m begging!”.

Mike grabbed Sonny and pulled him off the floor “stop it Sonny people are starting to stare” he whispered out through gritted teeth “first and foremost this is a police precinct”. He pushed the lanky man back into his side chair as he looked around the office and nodded at people so they would know everything was okay and would go back to minding their business.

Sonny stuck out his bottom lip “please go with me. I know you’ll have fun. We’ve both been so busy that we haven’t had a chance to hang out and this will be the perfect opportunity”.

Mike sighed and ran his hands over his face and lightly into his hair “..... fine... you win... it’s not like I had plans for tonight anyway”.

Sonny jumped up and punched the air in happiness “yes! Thank you Mikey!”. He pulled the slightly taller man into a bear hug and kissed him on his temple from pure happiness “I promise tonight will be one of the best nights of your life!”.

Mike fondly rolled his eyes “if you say so, now go get back to work”.

Sonny smiled happily as he jogged back over to his desk.

***********

Mike stared down at his paperwork and frowned as he realized he had just read a paragraph but didn’t comprehend any of it. He sighed to himself and lightly shook his head trying to get his cogs to work again. That was the thing about paperwork days; they were easy and safe but also so terribly boring.

He began to re-read the paragraph and was halfway through before he realized he again wasn’t picking up anything written.

He sat back in his chair and sighed. The large wall clock showed it was about 15 minutes until Liv said they could leave and he couldn’t be happier. He leaned back a little farther into his chair as a stretch began to take over that quickly turned into a stretch yawn. While the day has been non-eventful that didn’t make it any less tiring. 

He leaned his arms against his desk and rested his head in his hands as he lightly rubbed his eyes. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, and for a moment he was excited about the prospect of it until he remembered Sonny was going to drag him to some Broadway show.

It’s not that he didn’t like musicals. I mean even people who say they hate musicals don’t actually hate musicals. He liked some musicals and could definitely see their appeal but he preferred to actually watch people fight instead of just singing at each other intensely.

A quiet “ahem” pulled Mike out of his head and slightly made him jump.

“Damn it Barba, you can’t just sneak up on a man like that” he joked as he sat back in his chair to look at the older man.

Rafael smiled a playful and knowing smile “I wasn’t trying to sneak Dodds. Sonny basically screamed for joy at seeming me and if you somehow didn’t hear that then it is not my fault”.

Mike lightly shook his head as his eyes flashed from Rafael’s humor-filled face to Carisi’s empty desk “nice try, but Sonny’s not even there so you lied and then snuck up on me”.

Rafael rolled his eyes “he just left to go change for your theater date. Which nicely segways us into why I’m over here bothering you in the first place”. He took a few steps back towards Sonny’s desk and picked up a large garment bag that definitely wasn’t there a while ago. “Sonny texted me that he convinced you to take my place tonight so while I was bringing him his fancy suit I figured I’d bring you yours so your ‘date’ doesn’t out dress you”.

Mike cocked his head in confusion as he stared at the bag “... you what?”.

Rafael unzipped the top of the bag revealing Mike’s fancy ‘just in case of weddings or other party’s’ suit’. “Hey that’s my suit” he gasped out.

Rafael let out a long sigh as he stared blankly down at the man “I know... I just told you that”.

Mike stood up and took the bag from the ADA’s hands “why did you.... how... how did you get my suit...?”.

Rafael let out a chuckle “your best friend is my husband... you also live in the same building as us...You of all people should know we, of course, have a key to your place”.

“... Oh” Mike said, a little dumbfounded as he had forgotten he’d given the other men a key.

Rafael smiled “I also watered your dragon tree because it looked so so sad”.

Mike laughed a little embarrassedly “yeah” he rubbed at the back of his head “I kinda forget I have it sometimes”.

Rafael nodded “yes, I could tell”. He pointed towards the garment bag hanging in Mike’s hands “I suggest you go change for your night at the theater”.

Mike looked down at the bag almost as if he had forgotten he was holding it and smiled “yeah, thanks counselor”.

He turned and headed towards the locker room. He passed Sonny on his way and whistled at his fancy looking friend “damn Carisi, looking fresh”.

Sonny smiled widely as he did a smooth little turn “why thank you Dodds I’m sure you’ll look just as stylish”.

Mike smiled “I’m sure I will since your husband grabbed my suit for me”.

Sonny nodded “oh trust me I know all about it... I’m the one who got the hundred-word text about you not watering your house plant”.

Mike shook his head at his ridiculous friends as he made his way into the room to change.

When he re-emerged a few moments later he watched from the doorway as Rafael fixed Sonny’s tie and his heart swelled. He had always loved them together and witnessing such small intimate moments made his heart so happy for his best friend. 

It also made his heart slightly sting and he hated himself for that part of him. It wasn’t anything to do with Sonny or Rafael it was just his heart being lonely. He wanted what they had so badly it physically hurt sometimes.

He knew deep down there was a person out there perfect for him like Rafael was for Sonny and he wished more than anything that he could find them so not only could they fill his heart but he could do the same for them.

“Dodds if you keep staring at us with that goofy love struck smile we might just have to invite you into our marriage” Rafael joked as he noticed Mike.

Mike pushed himself away from the doorway and laughed. “Oh, you wish you could get a piece of this Rafael” he said as he gestured to himself.

Rafael rolled his eyes as he looked from Mike to his husband “oh I can barely handle one golden retriever” he said as he fixed one of Sonny’s falling hairs “I don’t need two in my bed”.

Mike laughed “you’d love it and you know it”.

Sonny shook his head “will you two stop flirting so I can kiss my husband goodbye and take my best friend out on a date the way God intended”.

All three men laughed.

Rafael leaned in and kissed Sonny softly on the lips “have fun, mi rayo de sol”. He turned to Mike and blew him a little air kiss “you have fun too, but not too much fun as he is still my husband”.

Mike chuckled “for now”.

All three men laughed again.

**********

“I’ll take the most expensive drink you sell that’s not overly alcoholic tasting” Mike said as he finally reached the theater’s bar area.

The bartender looked at him for a moment then nodded and turned away.

“Wow, rough night?” a smooth voice questioned from a little further down the bar.

Mike turned his head and as he laid eyes on the man he felt the floor fall out from under him. The man was gorgeous and even that word was too dull and simple to begin to truly encapsulate the beauty of the man beside him.

Mike nodded, hoping he hadn’t been staring at the man for too long, “yeah... nothing against the show I’m just not a... musical kinda guy”.

The other man nodded and lightly chuckled to himself in agreement “oh trust me I completely understand. I mean the show is very beautiful, no doubt, but at the same time... it’s just not for me”. 

Mike smiled thankful that he could commiserate with someone, a very attractive someone, even if it was for just a moment during intermission.

Another bar attendant came up to the other man and sat down two drinks “a vodka red-bull and small coke” they said as they pushed the drinks in the other man’s direction “will you be using cash or card?”.

The other man began to reach into his back pocket but Mike stopped him by setting Sonny’s debit card on the bar top and sliding in their direction “I’ll pay for his and mine”.

The beautiful man shook his head “oh no you don’t have to do that”.

Mike smiled his suavest smile “I don’t, but I want to”. He put up a hand to block out the bar attendant and lightly whispered “it’s not my money anyway, it’s my friend’s card. His husband dropped out at the last second so he begged me to join him. One of his begging points was I could buy the most expensive drink they offered. If paying for yours raises his bill I’m very much okay with it”.

The other man lightly blushed and let out an amused chuckle “well, I’m glad I could help you screw your friend over, also thank you”.

Mike smiled to himself as he looked at the other man’s drink choices “you’re welcome... but do you really need that much caffeine to get through the rest of the show?” he lightly teased hoping to bring another blush out of the man “I mean I know we both agreed it wasn’t for us but I don’t think it’s that boring”.

The other man let out a large happy laugh as he shook his head “even for me that’s too much caffeine. The alcohol’s for me, but the coke? That one’s for my daughter”.

Mike felt his smile slightly dull at the edges. Kids usually meant two parents or at the very least usually a straight single parent. He knew he was generalizing but even so having a kid probably meant this stunning man who was funny and beautiful was probably untouchable. “Ahh, so I’m guessing your wife asked you to take her?”.

The other man shook his head “I’m actually divorced,” he said making direct eye contact with Mike “but my daughter is the reason I’m here”.

Mike felt his heart double in speed under the man’s gaze.

“I just moved back to New York and my daughter, Zara, made me promise I would take her to any musical she wanted once we moved... and well” he slightly motioned to the theater around them “here we are”.

Mike opened his mouth to say something but felt his throat had gone dry from the intensity of his companion’s eyes.

“Sorry for the wait on your card, our system’s a little backed up” the bartender said luckily interrupting the two men’s conversation “so here is your card and drink Mr...” they paused as they looked at the name “Carisi-Barba?”.

The other man choked on his drink at the name as Mike took back the card. 

“Carisi-Barba?!” he asked, eyes a little wide.

Mike nodded as he picked up his drink “yeah...? That’s my best friend’s last name... why?”.

“Sorry, it’s just I used to work with two different guys each with one of those last names...” the other man started to explain.

“Dad!” a light young voice rang out through the crowd grabbing the other man’s attention.

He searched the crowd for a moment before he spotted someone and motioned “over here Zara”.

A young girl in a very pretty green dress, who looked about fourteen, made her way over to the two men.

“Zara, sweetie, what are you doing out here?” the other man asked immediately going into overprotective dad mode and boy did it make Mike’s heart swell.

The tonal flip didn’t even seem to affect the young girl as she just picked up her drink out of her father’s hand and shrugged “I got worried about you so I came looking for you”. She put up her hand to keep Mike and any others from hearing what she had to say even though she said it loud enough that he could hear “sé cómo está tu rodilla con las escaleras, así que me preocupé un poco (I know how your knee is with stairs so I got a little worried)”.

The man smiled a dimple filled smile “I’m fine Zara, you don’t need to worry about me”. 

She smiled as she took a sip of her soda “I’m always going to worry about you, that’s what daughters are for” she said as she turned to look into the crowd “while I was looking for you I ran into someone we know”. She looked until she spotted said person “I ran into uncle Sonny”.

Mike spotted Sonny and instantly burst into a laugh “wait, is ‘uncle Sonny’s’ last name Carisi because that’s also my Sonny”.

Carisi came up to the group and the other man also burst into a laugh “yes, that’s Carisi”.

“AMARO!” Sonny yelled in excited greeting as he pulled the shorter man into a tight friendly hug “I had no idea you were back in town. I thought you didn’t move back for a couple weeks!”.

The man, Amaro, nodded as he pulled himself from Sonny’s embrace “yeah that was the plan but with Gil already moved out here for school, I know I can’t believe he’s in college either, I figured what’s a couple weeks difference and well here we are”. 

Sonny was so happy to be reunited with his old friend that he completely missed Mike standing next to him. Mike let out a quiet cough to get the man’s attention. “Mike?!” he asked confused as he noticed his friend “you know Nick?”.

Mike looked to the other man, whose name was apparently Nick Amaro, and shook his head “no, we just met actually”.

Sonny shifted his eyes between the two men “well let me introduce you”. He pointed to Nick “this here is Nick Amaro, he used to be my old partner and this is his amazing daughter Zara”. Sonny moved over to Mike “and this is SVU’s current sergeant, and my best friend, Mike Dodds”. 

Nick looked over Mike as an air of recognition fell over his eyes “wait... Dodds as in chef Dodds?” he asked with a slight accusatory tone edging into his voice.

Mike bit at his cheek and slightly nodded ‘great another person who hates my dad and will now hate me... lost another one’ he thought sadly. “Yeah... that’s my old man...” he sighed “I hope you won’t immediately hate me because of him. I swear I’m not like him”.

Sonny nodded “yeah, no Mike’s super great and nothing like his dad... I bet you two would get along great actually. I mean he’s cool, and likes sports, he boxes, and doesn’t care so much about the rules that it’s a personality trait. Seriously if you had stayed on you two would be fast friends”.

Nick looked over Mike again and shrugged as the internal irritation disappeared from his eyes “I don’t like it when people hold my old man’s actions against me so I try to never do it to others. Also, if Sonny and especially if Barba likes you then you obviously can’t be that bad”. He stuck out his hand and smiled “it’s very nice to meet you Mike”.

Mike took Nick’s hand into his own and shook it “it’s nice to meet you too Nick”. 

“Dad the lights!” Zara quietly yelled as the lights in the lobby dimmed and un dimmed a few times indicating the show was about to start up again “we gotta get back upstairs I don’t wanna miss a single thing!”.

Nick and Mike both eyed each other and sighed into their drinks. 

As Sonny watched the two men it was almost as if a light bulb flashed above his head. “Hey I have a crazy idea, and if you don’t like it it’s totally fine” he said looking at Zara then Nick. “Mike doesn’t wanna be here, and Nick I know you're not a big fan of musicals either, but I believe Zara definitely does want to be here. What if Mike and her change seats so she can sit with me closer to the stage?”.

Zara’s face lit up like lights on a Christmas tree as she turned to her dad “yes! Please dad? Can I sit with Sonny?! Please?!?!”.

“I don’t wanna intrude on any father daughter bonding time, but we do have pretty good seats” Sonny said looking from Mike to Nick.

Zara gave her signature dad breaking puppy eyes “please?!?! I wanna see Aaron Tveit’s face in all its glory”.

Nick sighed “... sure it’s fine with me”. He turned to Mike “as long as Mike’s okay with it”.

Mike looked to Sonny who definitely had his ‘I’m up to something’ face on but shrugged and nodded “that’s fine with me”.

Both Zara and Sonny cheered in happiness.

“Don’t worry Zara you can see way more than just Aaron’s beautiful face” Sonny said giving the girl a fun wink.

Nick lightly glared at his friend “don’t make me regret this Carisi!”.

Mike lightly pat the other man’s firm shoulder “you will”.

Sonny lightly bowed and held out a hand towards Zara “mi lady, our seats await”.

Zara took his hand and the two turned to walk off. “Wait,” she lightly yelled, turning back to her dad and Mike “dad please behave and Sonny’s friend watch out for my dad!”.

Mike held up his glass and gave a small nod “as you wish”.

Nick shook his head as he watched the two disappear “well at least she now has someone to appreciate this thing with”.

Mike held up his glass towards Nick “and now you have someone to commiserate and make fun of this thing with”.

Nick huffed out a laugh as he clinked his glass with Mike’s “here here”.

The two men stayed at the bar area a little while longer chatting as they finished their drinks until the lobby was practically empty except for a few scattered employees. 

Nick set his empty glass back on the bar and sighed “well, shall I show you to your new seat?”. 

Mike set down his glass and nodded “sure”.

Nick started to walk away from the bar as Mike followed. They walked through the lobby over to where the stairs and elevators were. Nick slightly slowed as he looked at each option but decided to take the stairs and started up them. “We were sitting up on the third-floor balcony... apparently not great seats but then again as a non-broadway person I don’t really think there is such a thing as a ‘bad’ seat”.

Mike nodded as he moved so he was walking next to Nick up the stairs “I agree with you. I bet Sonny and definitely Rafael would disagree but any seat is an okay seat for me”.

Nick chuckled as they continued up the very tall stair case.

As they began to finally reach the second floor Nick let out a quiet “fuck” under his breath and stopped his movements. 

“You okay?” Mike asked in concern as he saw Nick’s face lightly scrunch in pain “I heard your daughter say something about your knee, my Spanish isn’t that great but I at least picked that much up, are you okay?”.

Nick nodded as he leaned against the railing and let out a deep breath “yeah I’m fine, it’s just sometimes when I sit for a while then try to use it it likes to lock up and hurt”.

Mike frowned “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was that bad or I would have insisted on taking the elevator up”.

Nick waved him off “it’s fine. If I don’t move it now it will hurt worse later... and the stairs are more fun anyway... more time for talking”. He paused as if he realized what he had just said “... and they also take up more time and let us miss more of the show... haha”.

Mike let out a small laugh as his cheeks slightly pinkened. “So umm...” he took a step up and looked around the second floor. He saw a group of benches a few feet away “I see a bench we could sit at so you could rest your knee for a second”. 

Nick tried to stretch out his knee but let out a little hiss of pain before nodding.

Mike held out his hand for the other man to take “let me help you up these last couple steps”.

Nick looked at Mike’s hand for a moment before giving a small nodding “okay”.

Nick took Mike’s hand and let the taller man help him up the last six or so steps to the second floor. Once they were on even ground Mike grabbed Nick’s arm and helped him limp to one of the benches where he sat down and sighed in relief.

Nick groaned as he lightly rubbed at his knee “I didn’t take my normal pain stuff today as I knew I was going to get a drink at the show and then I took the stairs down and stood on my knee for a while and... I guess it all just added up”. He looked at Mike who had just sat down next to him and smiled a thankful smile “thanks for helping me out Mike... I know I must be making great company”.

Mike let out a breathy chuckle “I’m glad I was here to help and I’m enjoying your company much more than I would this thing anyway so don’t even try to worry about it”.

Nick looked over again at him and smiled a small but fond smile.

Mike began to feel a little awkward under the other man’s intense gaze again and looked down at his hand “... do you mind if I asked what happened to your knee? If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine too”.

Nick looked down at his leg and sighed “no I don’t really mind. It happened on the job... well actually it happened in the middle of court. This crazy pimp, Johnny D, got hold of one of the bailiff’s guns and tried to get away. He shot a couple times in the courtroom, luckily only grazing judge Barth, before he took off into the hallway. I followed after him and took him out”. He motioned down to his knee “but not before he took out my knee”.

A look of realization crossed over Mike’s face “so that cop was you? I heard about the courthouse shootout but I never knew who the brave detective was”.

Nick lightly smiled and nodded “yeah that was me... the ‘brave detective’. Even though doing it ended my ‘detective’ career”. He let out a quiet sigh “I guess it didn’t technically end my career, my career was already too damaged but it was my final nail in the coffin... pushed me to finally say f it and move to California”.

Mike nodded as while he couldn’t possibly understand Nick’s whole situation he knew what being shot did to a person and how it changed your whole life outlook “oh I understand better than most”.

“You’ve been shot?” Nick asked not totally convinced as Mike’s happy demeanor led him to believe nothing wrong had ever happened to the man. 

Mike nodded and chuckled to himself “yep, twice! Both happened during my first year at SVU and both over the span of just a couple months. For a little while after the squad, once they knew I was totally okay of course, called me magnets because bullets just couldn’t seem to stay away”.

“Twice?!” Nick asked, jaw hanging open in shock.

“Oh yeah” Mike motioned to his shoulder “first time was when we were chasing this serial killer who escaped, I don’t know if you’ve heard of him but his name was Greg Yates”.

Amaro’s whole body instantly stiffened “oh... I know him...”.

Mike noticed the other man’s body language and sighed “so you have history with him too? Hopefully it’s not as bad as mine” he lightly chuckled although there was no real humor in it. “One of the Chicago cops and I were chasing after him and he shot me from a moving car messing up my shoulder”. 

He then sighed deeper and motioned to his abdomen “second time was a couple months later and funnily enough on my ‘last day’. I was supposed to transfer over to counter terrorism and during my goodbye party we got a call. Liv was gonna go with Sonny but I insisted I go instead and well this semi normal cop husband wife situation turned into a hostage situation and I got held hostage and shot in the abdomen”. He ran his hands over his face “I almost died”. He let out another humorless chuckle “yeah... it was a lot of fun”. 

“Gotta love SVU... where there is never a dull moment” Nick said trying to slightly lighten back up the mood.

Mike actually laughed at his attempt “I mean I still work there... so I guess I still love it”.

Nick shrugged “if my knee wasn’t so bad I’d probably still be there... but then again I like not coming home half the time pissed or upset about the state of the world... so I think I’ll stick to hanging around with nature”.

“Nature?” Mike asked as he turned more to look at Nick.

Nick nodded “oh I guess I haven’t mentioned it but when I moved out to California I got a job with the park service as a park police officer”.

“Oh” Mike said as he looked Nick over “well I’ve just met you but I think working with trees and all is a good look on you” he said kinda before he realized what he was saying.

A small smile rose on Nick’s lips “thanks... and I think SVU is a good look on you”. He looked down at the floor and shrugged “I’m weirdly glad it happened... me getting shot I mean. I could live without the pain and all but it forced me to reevaluate my life and I’ll always be grateful for that... I moved out to California and took a semi normal job where I could be more present in my kid’s lives and I wouldn’t trade that for the world”.

Mike felt his heart turn to putty at hearing Nick’s weirdly grateful tone. This man was not only incredibly beautiful on the outside but he was also beautiful on the inside and Mike felt himself falling more and more in love. 

“Again, I totally understand,” Mike said smiling “like I said I was going to transfer to counter terrorism but after everything I just couldn’t see myself anywhere else”. 

Nick smiled at Mike again “well for what it’s worth I’m glad you stayed. SVU needs good people and I know I don’t know you very well but from what I can tell you seem like a really nice and sweet person”.

Mike looked at the floor as he felt his cheeks heat up and heart race.

The two men sat in the slightly awkward but comfortable bubble for a moment until Nick stretched out his leg and slowly started to try and stand up. Mike could clearly see that Nick was doing his best to fight and push down the extreme pain he was clearly in.

“I guess we should continue back up to our seats to see the ending of the show” Nick said as he tried to steady himself.

Mike bit at his lip as he looked up at the other man. From what he could tell this guy was a little like Barba in the way that he didn’t want help from anyone even if he really needed it. “If it’s all the same to you” he said slowly as he tried to figure out the best way to say what he wanted without A coming on too strong and B semi insulting Nick “but I’d much rather sit here and talk with you over seeing the ending of the show any day”.

Nick ducked his head as a deep red lightly rose on his face. He slowly sat back down and smiled warmly at Mike “you know I think I would enjoy that more as well”. He turned more so he was fully facing Mike “so... Sonny says you box?”.

The two men stayed on the bench taking for the remainder of the show. They could lightly hear the music through the theater’s walls but it was almost completely blocked out as they were both focused solely on each other. 

When they heard the loud applause, that was a signal of the show ending, Mike helped Nick up and they both took the elevator down to meet Sonny and Zara.

“Oh my gosh dad did you see that ending!?!” Zara practically yelled from happiness as she bounced up to Mike and her dad “it was so freaking beautiful!!! And I cried and uncle Sonny cried and it was BEAUTIFUL!!!”. 

Nick laughed at his daughter “yeah it was pretty amazing” he said not very convincingly.

Sonny narrowed his eyes at the two men as if he was zeroing in on something.  
“Did you even watch the second half?” he asked, eyeing both men.

Nick looked to the ground and scratched at the back of his neck as he sighed “no... we never made it back into the theater”. 

Sonny’s eyes widened as a huge knowing grin grew on his face. He turned to Zara who was completely in her own little world “Zara would you like to go with me to the merch area so we can look at the cool stuff they have? Also, so your dad and Mike can finish taking” he asked whispering the second part so only Nick and Mike would hear him.

Zara jumped up and down and gave an over exaggerated nod “yes! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!!!”.

Sonny turned and sent a quick wink in both men’s directions as he followed Zara to the merch area.

Nick chuckled to himself as he turned to Mike “... well”.

Mike nodded “well indeed...”.

Both men looked at the crowd around them as they each waited for the other to say something to break the awkward growing tension.

Nick looked to the ground then back up at Mike and finally cracked “this night was... much better then I imagined it would be”.

Mike nodded in agreement “oh yeah”.

Nick bit at his lip slightly as he thought of what to say “... and that’s all thanks to you... I had a really lovely time with you tonight”.

Mike again nodded as his cheeks began to slightly heat up “I have to agree... again”.

“I umm... I don’t want to seem forward or assume anything but I had a really nice time tonight and I would love if we could do this again” Nick paused and huffed out a chuckle “well maybe not this exact thing again I mean we’re not theater people but I would love to go to a bar and grab a drink with you or maybe go to a gym and go a couple rounds”.

Mike smiled happily “you are definitely not being too forward as I would love to do any and all those things with you”.

Nick let out a small huff of air he had been holding in and smiled “my schedule is a little crazy with the move and Zara but if you give me your number hopefully we can work something out?”.

Mike took Nick’s phone and quickly typed in his number. As he handed the phone back Zara and Sonny came back over.

“Dad! Sonny bought me a shirt and pin set to commemorate my first big Broadway show!” she practically yelled as she shoved the shirt and pin set into Nick’s face.

Nick looked from the two gifts to Sonny and shook his head “you didn’t have to do that Carisi. You always spoiler her”.

Sonny just shrugged “but the thing is I did have to and it’s not just from me it’s from uncle Rafi as well because these are important milestones you have to commemorate. Also, I was buying him a collectors program and it felt weird not getting her anything at her first big show”.

Nick shook his head and chuckled “well what do you say sweetie?”.

“Thank you, uncle Sonny! Also tell uncle Rafi thank you as well” she said before pulling the lanky man into a tight hug.

Nick smiled at his daughter “thanks Sonny. And while I was gonna text you guys all next week that I’m back you can go ahead and inform everyone... if you haven’t done it already”.

Sonny let out a laugh “oh you should know I wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret... because Rafael definitely already knows... and Zara and I took a really cute picture together by the stage that is totally going up on Instagram later”.

Nick shook his head and huffed out a laugh “I figured as much”. He looked down at Zara then towards the doors “you ready to go sweetheart?”.

She nodded “I’m ready dad”. She went over to Sonny and hugged him again “bye Sonny thank you for the best seats ever!”. She pulled away and walked over to Mike who she also hugged “thank you for giving me your seat and looking after my dad”.

Mike smiled and lightly hugged her back “you’re so very welcome miss Zara”. 

Nick smiled at his daughter as Sonny hugged him goodbye.

“I look forward to all the angry but happy text I’m sure to receive from the squad either later tonight or tomorrow morning” he chuckled as the two men pulled away.

Nick turned to Mike and smiled “and I definitely look forward to texting you later”.

Mike smiled shyly “I look forward to getting said text”.

Nick smiled to himself and gave a small wave goodbye as he followed after Zara who was already halfway out of the theater.

“So... looks like things went well between you and Amaro,” Sonny said teasingly.

Mike rolled his eyes “shush it Carisi”.

Sonny let out a fake hurt gasp “don't Carisi me. I feel like you should be thanking me for dragging you to the theater where you got to meet Nick who from what Zara and I could tell is totally going to be your future husband”.

Mike lightly pushed Carisi as the two men exited the theater “we just met so I wouldn’t say he’s my husband yet, also you and Zara talked about us?!”.

Sonny laughed and pushed Mike back “yeah of course we did. She may be fourteen but she’s not blind. Also ‘yet’ is definitely the key word there”.

Mike shook his head at his ridiculous friend.

***** a few hours later *****

From Nick 🧡 : Zara’s brother wants to take her out to a movie next Tuesday night at 6 if you maybe wanna get together? This is Nick btw

From Mike 💙 Dodds : Ooh how convenient because as my schedule sits that's my one free day. So as of now I am all yours!

From Nick 🧡 : That is very convenient… almost a little too convenient if you ask me lol. Would you be interested in going to one of my favorite sports bars? Maybe not the most romantic place but they serve the most disgusting yet also most delicious burgers you can imagine and I know a couple fights will be playing... if that’s something you’re into...

From Mike 💙 Dodds : oh, I am so definitely into that! It’s a date! 🧡

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? If you didn't before do you ship Domaro now?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! (as I'm really interested to see what you think about this one)
> 
> Follow me on twitter to gush about domaro and barisi with me - @MollyKillers


End file.
